Systems for cleaning vehicles by dispersing cleaning agents, wax solutions and rinse water on such vehicles typically are of a tunnel or roll-over type. In a tunnel type of such system, there usually is provided an inverted U-shaped support structure which is stationary and equipped with an array of nozzles for spraying cleaning agents, wax preparations and rinse water onto vehicles advanced through the opening of such structures. In a roll-over type system, a similar frame structure is utilized but the vehicle being cleaned is maintained stationary and the support frame is advanced along a set of rails over the vehicle, usually first in one direction and then in the opposite direction. In either of such types of systems, it is desirable to disperse a liquid in a manner so that a maximum amount of surface of the vehicle being washed is covered. To provide such maximum coverage, it has been found to be highly effective to apply a spray pattern from a liquid dispersing nozzle along an orbital path with the individual streams of liquid projecting at different angles.
In the prior art, there have been a number of orbital spray devices employed in car cleaning systems which are highly effective in dispersing a liquid onto a vehicle being cleaned, over a large area. Such devices, however, have been found to be comparatively complicated in design and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus operable to disperse a liquid such as a cleaning agent, a wax preparation or rinse water onto a vehicle, utilizing an array of devices for dispersing sprays of liquid in orbital patterns which are comparatively simple in design, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, highly effective in performance and reliable, and which require a minimal amount of maintenance.